WildClan Rogue Stand
by Kagura-Roseh
Summary: Based off the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. Nutflower, a warrior of WildClan, finds herself captured by her Clan's enemy. However, while she tries to escape his grasp, WildClan is attacked! Who is this mysterious new Clan? Why do they hate WildClan so?
1. Chapter 1

Before I start my story, I would like to explain a little bit about WildClan. In real life, I live on a farm. We have our own little cat farm (currently, we have over 10 cats!). Unfortunately, almost all the kittens that are born mysteriously disappear, as well as some of the very young cats. This fanfic is about what happens to those cats. Another thing, Whitestar is real, a tom of over 18 years old. All of the other characters in this fanfic except SkyClan are real as well, just some with different names (Skyleaf is real, though!).

This story is for all the cats who have lived on my farm.

"Cats of the Clan!" The familiar, booming yowl of Whitestar rang out clearly throughout the snowy clearing, causing a pair of scuffling kits nearby to leap apart, squeaking fearfully. "May all of you old enough to catch your own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!"

Slowly, cats of all different colours of pelts began to file in from between the trees, unusually small bodies winding in and out. Whitestar waited patiently upon the Highrock, ears pricked attentively. He repeated the summons until almost all of WildClan could be seen gathered beneath the smooth tablet of stone his powerful tabby frame stood upon.

Whitestar scanned the clearing, lean cats waiting in silence. "Where is Palerose?"

An undersized slate-black cat with a white star on his chest stepped forwards. "With her kits, back at the Twoleghouse."

"Thank you, Nightsky. Are they well?"

"Last I heard, your kits were getting strong on the milk the she-Twoleg is bringing them," the second deputy replied cheerfully.

A kit's shrill mew interrupted their conversation, "When am I going to see them? I want to see the Twoleghouse!"

"Graykit, be quiet!" The black queen, Blackspirit, sitting beside her only kit, scolded him.

"All in good time. You must know how to fight and hunt. The warrior code comes first," Whitestar reminded the young kit.

"Anyways, I have summoned you here to discuss the matter of Stormyheart. But-" he added as the Clan broke out in whispers and hisses, "I would like to discuss it in private with the experienced warriors in the Deerhollow."

All of the cats who had visited the Twoleghouse filed out of the clearing, some taking different routes.

Two in particular took a worn deer-path separate from the rest of the Clan. One had a soft, beautiful, white, black and tan calico pelt and stunning green eyes. The other, a tom, was a glossy black with two forepaws, the tip of his tail, and a miniature marking on his face which were snow-white. He had a deeper green shade of eye color.

"Don't tell me that furball's been stirring up trouble again!" Nutflower hissed, swiping angrily at a leaf fluttering by.  
"Nutflower, you know as well as I do that Stormyheart will try to cause trouble for Whitestar," Ravenwing, the tom, soothed her.

"Yes, but why must he act so violently?" the pretty tortoiseshell stumbled over a fallen tree branch and lurched forwards.

Ravenwing caught her by her scruff and set her gently back on her feet, looking her in her green eyes. "Because it's his nature. Nutflower, don't brood about the past. It's true, Stormyheart killed your mother, and you have every reason to hate him. But if he shows up, attacking isn't necessarily the best way to confront him."

Nutflower's eyes softened, but she looked away. "Sometimes you're too much of a peacekeeper."

Ravenwing let out a soft hiss and snapped, "I can fight as well as any warrior."

Both of their heads snapped around as a nearby bush rustled threateningly.

"Who's there?" Ravenwing demanded.

Nutflower caught the familiar scent of a young warrior who had just recently completed the warrior ceremony by visiting the Twoleghouse.

She brushed past her mate and called, "Gingerfur, come out."

A ginger and white-splotched she-cat emerged nervously from the bush. "I'm sorry. I didn't know-" she started, eyes cast downwards.

"That's all right, Gingerfur," Ravenwing interrupted her. "We were just about to leave," he glared at Nutflower, who glared in return.

Nutflower stalked over to Gingerfur. "Come on, Gingerfur, let's go. We don't want to miss the meeting."

Ravenwing watched angrily as his mate walked away, her back turned to him. Gingerfur hurried after her, throwing worried glances after Ravenwing.

"Good! You have arrived," Whitestar greeted them with a throaty purr as they stepped into the Deerhollow. It was hardly a clearing, very small with random trees placed in the center. The green grass was flattened thoroughly from the deer which slept upon it while the Clan was not using it for battle training. All the warriors were gathered beneath the tallest tree in the Deerhollow in which Whitestar was balanced upon.

Nutflower settled down beside her brother, Firestripe. He was a light orange tabby with extremely long fur. He seemed to sense something was amiss.

"What's wrong, Nutflower?"

Nutflower's eyes narrowed as Ravenwing entered the clearing, but he padded over towards Nightsky, who greeted him with a hint of surprise.

"Warriors of WildClan!"

At the commanding yowl, all the cats instantly fell silent.

"There is grave news to be shared. Our enemy Stormyheart is finding more cats to support him. They are a threat to our Clan, and this is proved by the incident last night."

Whitestar nodded to Nightsky, who leapt onto a lower branch and drew a breath.

"On the night patrol, we were skirting the no-cat's land when Dawnlight scented rogue cats. We followed the scent all the way to the Twoleghouse, where we were ambushed!"

Gasps of horror followed the proclamation, but they died down as the black deputy continued.

"There were too many of them for us to fight off, so we were forced to run away. But, not before Stormyheart slaughtered Brackenpaw," Nightsky ended, voice breaking. He descended from the oak, composure expressionless.

A shocked silence was all that was heard. Then, chaos erupted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Palerose, the dead apprentice's mother, was wailing in grief along with the other warriors.

Whitestar looked like his heart had broken. "Palerose, I thought you knew!"

Nightsky stepped forwards once more. "It's my fault, Whitestar. I couldn't bear to tell her."

The white tabby tom's tail drooped. "No, Nightsky. I was not brave enough to inform my own mate of our son's death."

Palerose wavered, then collapsed heavily.

"Dovefeather!"

The gray and white medicine cat raced over to the fallen she-cat.

The other warriors watched in anxiety for Palerose while some continued to grieve for Brackenpaw with soft yowls.

But, there was one cat who was curious. His pale blue eyes glinted from his place in the mossy tree, far above the warriors. The tom did not feel concern for Palerose. He already knew that she was fine. What he wanted to know was, who was this Stormyheart? He sounded…

Powerful. Power was always good. It could be used for lots of things, not all of them unpleasant. No matter. He would find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nutflower raced through the dense forest, trees flashing past her. The she-cat caught the alien scent once more - he was headed for the Twoleghouse! 

She glimpsed a flash of stormy-black fur weaving in between the towering trunks.

"Stop!" she yowled angrily.

The intruder ignored her and burst out of the shelter of the forest, coming upon a huge wooden nest. He leapt, landing on top of a stone wall surrounding the Twoleghouse.

Nutflower dug her claws into the grass to bring herself to a halt, eyes huge with fear.

Suddenly, a loud bang filled the two cats' ears. The tom, who had been washing his black ears calmly, sprang to his feet and disappeared around a corner of the Twoleg den.

Nutflower snapped out of her terrified state and sprang after him, skidding after the trespasser.

She caught his tail in her sharp teeth, biting down hard until she heard a yowl of pain. The cat whipped to face Nutflower, a fierce look in his yellow eyes.

He yanked his stormy tail out of her grasp, and Nutflower swiped at his ears, claws unsheathed and deadly.

The tom ducked, but one of his ears tore and blood spattered over both of them.

Nutflower was already beginning another offensive, leaping onto his sleek back to drive his muzzle into the dirt.

He collapsed, breathing heavily.

Nutflower cautiously tested him, shifting her weight onto the ground.

But he did not stand up. She tilted her multicoloured head, staring at the tired-out rogue. He had done almost nothing!

The tom rolled away from Nutflower rapidly, scrambling to his feet. Nutflower started in surprise.

He may be a fighter worth only a mouse-tail, but he's fast! She thought, as she backed up a step.

But, instead of fighting the she-cat, the tom resumed his washing, looking expectantly around the corner, where Nutflower couldn't see.

Twoleg scent!

A huge form towered over Nutflower, waving its paws angrily.

The tom walked smugly over to the Twoleg, and the Twoleg picked him up!

Nutflower's heart beat faster, and she felt a growing dread rise within her.

She was trapped between the stone wall, the nest, and the Twoleg!

A low hiss caught Nutflower's attention.

"Over here!"

She glanced in the direction of the voice, shrinking against the stone wall, and saw a dark gray tabby head peeking out from under a pine tree.

With a swipe at the Twoleg, Nutflower gladly dashed to the bushy tree, where she was met by a muscular slate-gray cat.

She noticed with surprise that he, like Ravenwing, had a white star upon his chest.

"Come on!" he hissed again, and they raced back into the reassuring canopy of branches that formed the forest.

"You'll have to forgive Lightning."

They were sitting in a little cleared patch of grass, watching two deer graze nearby.

Nutflower's rescuer continued, "He does not think before he acts, and when he does, that defeats his only advantage: his speed."

Nutflower had a hundred questions buzzing around. "Who exactly are you, anyways?"

The handsome tom's face saddened. "You would not want to know."

"Yes, I do!"

"All right," his expression turned into a horrible smile, causing Nutflower to recoil fearfully.

"I am Stormyheart."

"Palerose, lead a patrol towards the Twoleghouse. I'll head towards the no-cat's land. Nightsky, I want you to stay here and guard the camp," Whitestar yowled out orders calmly, despite the worry in his eyes.

Palerose dipped her head in acknowledgement, then darted off to gather a patrol. Nightsky stayed behind, taking a few pawsteps towards his leader. "Whitestar, is it Stormyheart?"

"We can only hope that Nutflower is safe now," he replied heavily.

The deputy agreed silently, leaving Whitestar alone with his thoughts.

"Ravenwing?"

The glossy black tom looked upwards at Palerose from where he lay in the warriors' den, eyes filled with sorrow.

"Would you come on the patrol to find Nutflower? I know that - you are close to her."

He dragged himself to his paws. "All right."

Ravenwing followed Palerose out of the small den, wondering what could lie in store for them.

"You killed my mother!" Nutflower screeched furiously, fur bristling.

"Did I? I have killed many cats."

Nutflower hissed and spat, fully prepared to rip him open from throat to tail.

The patrol waited in anticipation, standing silently as Palerose scented the tall grass deer-trail.

"This way!"

They were off, pelting through the forest they knew so well.

Stormyheart regarded the she-cat calmly. "I expect a search patrol to be coming for you any moment now, so I am afraid I must be off. But first things first - what should I do with you?"

Nutflower hated the way he spoke of her, like she was a mere problem, at his complete disposal.

:Ah, I have an idea. Would you be inclined to join my forces?"

"Never!" With that forceful reply, Nutflower leaped powerfully into the air, jaws open and ready to tear.

But Stormyheart was quick; he darted underneath her stomach and caused the she-cat to land heavily on her stomach. He proceeded to walk up her back, stopping to plant a gray paw on her neck.

Nutflower inhaled sharply, then held her breath.

Ravenwing's heart pounded heavily in his ears. The cats were running as one now, joined by their shared objective.

"Stop!"

At Palerose's command, the patrol slid to a gradual stop.

"Rogues," Palerose hissed, tail twitching in anticipation.

"It would be for the best," Stormyheart's tone of voice was now poisonous, full of malcontent. "For you and your friends."

Nutflower tried to gasp at the threat, but Stormyheart increased the pressure on her throat.

"Do you choose death," the gray cat continued, "or life?"

The paw lifted. Nutflower battled with her emotions, barely keeping herself in line. This cat was unnatural. Why he was even keeping her alive, Nutflower was not sure.

"You must-" Nutflower began to speak, but Stormyheart scored a painful line across her calico head with unsheathed claws.

"Let me talk!"

Stormyheart regarded her with pity and amusement. "What could you have to say? Do you not value your life?"

Nutflower braced herself as she once more drew breath to speak, but no pain came.

Instead, Stormyheart interrupted her again.

"The obvious choice is clear. Now you may talk," he allowed.

"I will join only if you promise to leave my Clan alone!" Nutflower did not expect it to work; after all, she was just one cat! But she would gladly sacrifice herself for the goodwill of her Clan.

The cats spread out into a circular formation, all backs to the center.

"Where are they coming from?" Dovefeather's brother Sharpclaw hissed under his breath.

"There!" Firestripe motioned towards the direction they had just come from.

Ravenwing shook his head in confusion. There was a steady unknown scent coming from their camp, but he was picking up a different scent as well...

From above?

"Deal!" Stormyheart stepped off Nutflower entirely.

Nutflower sprang to her feet, hissing, "But you won't really honour this agreement, will you?"

Stormyheart whipped around from where he'd been walking away towards the Twoleghouse.

The horrible smile came again.

"No."

A huge black cat sprang out from behind a tree and grabbed hold of Nutflower's scruff and dragged her effortlessly away.

"Now," Stormyheart said to himself, "We will see whose will is stronger!"

Palerose yowled a war cry, and suddenly the forest was alive with cats.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenwing caught a glimpse of the cat beside him throwing herself into the line of the enemy, and then all he saw was fur as he was engulfed by a rogue cat.

He lashed out randomly with his claws, feeling blood spatter onto his face. The weight lifted, and Ravenwing sprang to his paws to face the opposing cat.

The tom charged again, but this time Ravenwing was ready for him. Ravenwing slipped to the side, then leaped onto the rogue's back as he crashed to the ground.

But the tom flipped at the last moment, and Ravenwing was the one who crashed to the ground.

He loomed over Ravenwing as he tried to catch his breath, and was leaning in to finish him off when Firestripe came to his rescue.

With a quick bite, the cat ran yowling to the Twoleghouse.

"Thanks," Ravenwing panted, embarrassed that he had been beaten so easily.

Nutflower's brother nodded in acknowledgement, then disappeared into the mass of fighting cats.

Ravenwing briefly scanned the battle, then launched himself once more into the fray.

The leader kept his blue eyes fixed upon the forest filled with fighting cats, aware of his Clan's eyes upon him, waiting for the signal.

He had a perfect view. The tree he had chosen towered above the others, its branches the tallest.

The tom sought out Whitestar; he was busy taking on what looked like half the invasion by himself.

He was slightly confused, as he could not find the leading cat of the rogues. Stormyheart, Whitestar had said at the meeting.

The black-brown cat tensed his muscles, preparing to leap down from the oak. He cast a rapid glance towards the trees circling the fight.

Blue eyes stared back at him from the branches. Good, they were ready.

SkyClan was ready.

With a flick of his black tail that shook the leaves around him, the tom sprang from his tree, knowing his Clan would follow.

He revelled in the feeling of the wind rushing through his thick fur and whistling in his ears. It was as close as he could get to actual flight, which was, for now, impossible to reach.

The leader of SkyClan's front paws delicately touched the grassy earth, then his back paws.

The battling cats were extremely close to him, but he did not cause any more sound than that of a breeze winding through the leaves of a tree.

He landed in a low crouch, pelt blending in with the darkly coloured bark of the tree trunk he was in front of.

All around the mass of fighting, black, gray and brown cats were dropping from their trees like shadows flickering in the air. They, like their leader, remained frozen in a crouch immediately upon landing.

They continued to filter in, unnoticed by WildClan or the rogues.

_Skybird, is that everyone?_

_Yes, Skystar._

_Commence attack on my mark._

_It will be done._

"Put me down!"

The black tom continued to effortlessly drag Nutflower along despite her writhing, unable to reply with a mouthful of her fur.

"Where are you taking me?" Nutflower tried to twist in Thunder's grip, but he held firm.

He was following a dirt path that reeked of monsters, but at least they were headed away from the Twoleghouse.

Thunder pushed his way through the lower branches of a pine tree that grew alongside the path, Nutflower yowling in protest as her fur caught on the needles.

He dumped her unceremoniously on the ground as they emerged on the other side, then slipped back through the row of pines.

A friendly meow of greeting startled Nutflower, and she whirled to face the new cat.

"Calm down!" the speaker was a reddish-black cat with a white star on her chest and yellow eyes. Kits scrambled around her, mewing their complaints.

Nutflower relaxed in relief, recognizing the queen.

Twilight, a loner, had agreed to take care of Palerose's kits along with her own so WildClan's second deputy could resume her duties.

"What brings you here?" Twilight settled down, oblivious to the fact that Nutflower had been captured.

Rage welled within Nutflower once more. "Well, Stormyheart just decided he could abduct me, force me to join him, break our deal, and embarrass me while he's at it!"

The black queen tilted her head, gaze now stern. "Don't disturb the kits. They're still very young."

Nutflower's heart softened at the sight of the six kits crawling over Twilight.

A fluffy black kit resembling his mother toddled up to Nutflower and sat at her creamy paws, looking up at her expectantly with his huge blue eyes.

"That's Thunderkit," Twilight purred.

Nutflower glanced at her in mild surprise. "You plan for them to be warriors?"

"Yes, their father is a fine warrior. If his blood runs inside them, I have no doubt they will serve WildClan well."

The mention of Twilight's mate caught Nutflower's curiosity, but she didn't want to pry.

Instead, the calico she-cat inquired on the matter of the kits. "What are their names?" she meowed, motioning with her black, ginger and white head towards the mass of kits.

"These two are Bubblekit and Nightkit," Twilight picked up two almost identical black kits and set them at Nutflower's paws along with Thunderkit.

"This," the loner continued proudly, "Is Rainkit." A gray kit dashed over and sunk his sharp teeth into Nutflower's tail, catching her completely by surprise.

At Nutflower's yowl of pain, Twilight reached over and lifted Rainkit by his furry scruff. She deposited him gently by his squirming brothers and sister.

Nutflower licked her throbbing tail gingerly, then was surprised once more by the arrival of the last two kits.

These kits were larger than the other four; one was a ginger tabby, the other a light gray tabby.

"Are they Palerose's?"

"Yes, they are," Twilight replied, but her yellow eyes held the same amount of love and affection that was present when she looked at her own kits. "Their names are-"

The ginger kit piped up, interrupting her foster mother. "I'm Sandykit!"

"And I'm Shadowkit!" the gray tabby added.

Nutflower purred at their antics. "Six strong kits for WildClan! We'll have no trouble in battle at all now!"

The kits' mother looked at them sadly. "But I will be sad to see them leave."

"Don't worry!" Sandykit scurried over to Twilight. "We'll visit you!"

Her kit face fell. She looked guiltily back at Nutflower. "If we're allowed, of course."

Nutflower mrrowed in laughter. "Of course you will be! Besides, you'll have to come here if you want to be a warrior!"

Shadowkit bounded directly up to Nutflower, stepping on Nightkit as he passed the mound of now sleeping kits. "Will you be my mentor? Please?"

"Whitestar will choose your mentor, Shadowkit. Twilight, where do you stay at night?"

Twilight flicked her black tail towards a very small Twoleg shack.

"You sleep in a Twoleghouse?" Nutflower meowed nervously.

"No, we stay underneath it. And it's empty. Twolegs really aren't that bad, you know!" the queen replied in amusement.

"Let me show you the hole!" Sandykit grabbed Nutflower's paw gently and tried to pull her to the shack.

"All right," she gave in reluctantly, padding after the energetic little ginger kit.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle wore on. Ravenwing was limping, his pad was torn and his black pelt was missing clumps of fur all over, but he still fought.

But with WildClan's reinforcements, Stormyheart's rogues were faltering, strong and well-trained as they were.

Ravenwing fought with Palerose and Whitestar, backs to a thick tree. They were holding off a group of the rogue cats together, attacking as a team.

Their strategy soon saw another cat abandoning the battle, racing out of the forest at top speed.

A flash of movement caught Ravenwing's eye. A slight flicker in the trees…

He received a slash to his ear for his ignorance of the fight. Ravenwing dismissed the thing as a squirrel, then resumed his offensive.

A couple more rogues burst into the clearing, heading straight for the nearest WildClan cat.

Among them was a dark gray tabby bearing a white star on his chest.

"Stormyheart," Whitestar hissed angrily.

Ravenwing's ears flattened, and he broke away from Palerose and Whitestar. This cat would pay for stealing his mate.

Now. He had been waiting for this 'Stormyheart'.

Ravenwing pounced, leaping towards Stormyheart. His black claws were extended, jaws snarling, ready to tear into his flesh.

Another flicker.

A being rammed into Ravenwing in mid-air, and they fell to the ground in a writhing ball of black and brown fur.

He tried to get back onto his paws, but the brown warrior rammed his head into his stomach, and Ravenwing lost his balance.

Snarling, Ravenwing slashed out with his claws, catching the cat on the ear. He retreated, blood flying as he shook his brown head in pain, and Ravenwing sprang to his paws.

Then, there were three more.

Ravenwing drew back in confusion and looked back upon the fighting cats behind him. Whitestar was disappearing in a crowd of more brown and gray cats, all with the same blue, piercing eyes…

Nutflower raised her head from where it rested upon her paws, the rest of her curled up in a tight ball.

She was nestled in the large dip underneath the small Twoleghouse, Twilight and the kits sleeping beside her.

The she-cat couldn't get to sleep. She kept thinking of Stormyheart. Her anger had not abated; if anything, it had grown.

She couldn't escape. Stormyheart had her well guarded: the unpleasant stench of Thunder drifted occasionally through the heavy, musky scent of pine trees, and she could sometimes see large black paws through the gaps in their branches.

Nutflower pushed away those thoughts, trying to focus on something else. They turned to her mate, Ravenwing. Right now, she would do anything to have the handsome black tom with her. His glossy black pelt, pierced by white, and his stunning green eyes so much like hers filled her mind. She could almost smell his strong, foresty scent.

She purred contentedly, and Rainkit shifted sleepily, yanking Nutflower out of her reverie.

Something about the little gray kit caught her eye. He looked very familiar. A dark gray tabby pelt and a white mark on his chest…

Nutflower scoured her memories, thinking of all the gray toms she knew. There was Sharpclaw, Dovefeather, Sootfur, Duskfoot, and Graycloud.

Who else?

Another dark thought came into her head. Stormyheart. Down to the little white star on his chest, Rainkit resembled him in every way.

Stormyheart could have been Twilight's mate. Twilight lived close to the gray tom, and, Nutflower had to admit, he was quite handsome.

A wave of fatigue washed over her. Tomorrow, Nutflower vowed, she would ask Twilight about her mate. If she did not want to answer, then she would ask Stormyheart. Maybe then she would get her revenge.

Pain exploded like fire through Ravenwing's head, and he staggered backwards, falling into a bush.

He had fought off what seemed like millions of the mystery cats, but they kept coming. Now, his strength was almost gone, and his senses and speed were dulled with battle and hunger, for sunset was drawing closer.

A small cream-coloured she-cat burst through the bush, and fixed him with those shocking blue eyes all Stormyheart's allies shared.

Ravenwing felt like he could hear the cat's thoughts as he struggled to lift his blood-stained head. It was clear that the cat meant for him to die, but there was some remorse and unwillingness planted within the fever of battle Ravenwing sensed inside her.

She lifted a black-tipped paw, claws glinting in the fading light, and drew it back behind her head. The cat was preparing for the death blow.

Then, her paw dropped, and she slipped away out of the trampled bush which concealed Ravenwing.

Ravenwing was startled by the she-cat's actions. The blue-eyed cats didn't seem like they were real cats at all. He was surprised that she had felt unwilling to take his life.

A fresh throb of sharp pain coursed through his strong body, causing him to shudder. He managed to lift his head to look out of the bush at the battle.

Whitestar was the only cat of WildClan left in the clearing. The strange cats had him surrounded. Stormyheart and his rogues themselves stood outside the circle of cats, Stormyheart looking very confused for once.

A small cat waited expectantly, looking at Stormyheart. Stormyheart did nothing.

The blue-eyed cat turned back towards the rest of the blue-eyed cats, and, with an unspoken command or twitch of the tail, they broke formation and regrouped behind their apparent leader.

Whitestar instantly rounded on Stormyheart. "You will not win. We carry the trust and power of StarClan in our paws."

With that, he turned and raced after his departed Clan.

Ravenwing drew himself to his paws and slowly started to limp to camp, leaving Stormyheart, his rogues, and the mystery Clan alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Skystar strode about his warriors, checking them over briskly.

_Injuries?_

_None of any significance, my leader._

_Tend to them._

The healing cat set about SkyClan's wounds. Now, to business. thought the lithe leader to himself. He set a slow pace towards a creamy white she-cat.

_Skyleaf!_

The lean cat raised her head.

_Yes?_

_What were you doing? You let a WildClan warrior escape!_

_Skystar, he had a-_

Don't give me any of that! Skyleaf, if you go about giving away our life secrets, you know your fate! Let this be your only warning.

Skyleaf dipped her white head in respect, though bitter hate burned within her.

"Now," Skystar turned to Stormyheart. "I am Skystar, leader of SkyClan. You are Stormyheart, leader of…?"

Stormyheart's composure snapped back into place. "We bear no name," he meowed smoothly.

"Rogues, then. We come to your assistance, and my Clan is temporarily-" the brown and black cat put emphasis on that word. "-at your service."

"And what provokes this… assistance and service?"

Skystar's eyes gleamed. "Our provocation, I believe, comes from you."

Stormyheart was forced to look away. SkyClan's leader's icy blue eyes bore into his soul.

"From me?" the gray tom pretended to scrutinize Skystar's warriors.

"I will tell you more in a place more private. I do believe you have a nice camp near the Twoleghouse?"

"Yes," Stormyheart returned his gaze upon the small tom. It was full of suspicion. "You would like to see it?"

"That would be…enjoyable," this cat knew how to play his words, Skystar thought. "My Clan is ready."

"If you would be so inclined as to follow me?" without waiting for Skystar's response, Stormyheart turned and bounded out of the clearing. It took his rogues a few heartbeats to realize he had left, Skystar noted with amusement.

In one fluid motion, the leader of SkyClan leaped onto the trunk of a tree and clawed his way up. By the time he had reached the top branch, the rest of his Clan was halfway up the surrounding trees.

_Skyleaf, remain on the ground._

_Yes, my leader._

Skystar, now invisible to the eye, lauched himself from his tree, flew through the air, and came to rest on the tree beside it.

_Depart._

Affirmatives came from SkyClan, and as a whole, the multitude of cats copied their leader, leaping from one tree to the next.

A lone figure raced after Stormyheart and his rogues on the ground, swift as a falcon.

Skyleaf supposed this was her punishment.

To remain on the ground as a messenger while the rest of her Clan travelled in the trees. I don't care! she told herself. The ground isn't all that bad. It has mice and grass and flowers. All we eat in SkyClan are birds and squirrels. Mouthfuls of hair and feathers, that's all they are!

She cleared a fallen log to come up behind one of Stormyheart's rogues. The cat, a large ginger tom, looked back at her. His eyes grew inquisitive at the lack of SkyClan.

"Where's your Clan?" he rasped.

Skyleaf ignored him. The rogue was not worthy of knowing. Only Stormyheart could hear this. Instead, Skyleaf put on a burst of speed and shot past him.

The slender she-cat wove through the rest of the rogues, slipping silently in beside Stormyheart.

"My leader," she meowed, dipping her head as she ran alongside the dark gray tom.

He didn't turn his head. "I told you, Lightning, we can't trust-" Stormyheart broke off as he caught her scent. "What? Oh," he finally acknowledged her. "SkyClan, right?"

"Yes," Skyleaf replied. She was unsure of how to address him. In SkyClan, it was proper to address Skystar formally whether speaking or thought-speaking.

"Where's Skystar?"

Skyleaf motioned with a flick of her creamy white tail towards the treetops.

Stormyheart glanced upwards. "What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, confused once more.

The pretty she-cat sighed. "Stop," she meowed, sliding to a halt.

Suspiciously, the tom obliged. "Wait," he commanded his followers.

"Now, look up at that tree. No, that one."

Stormyheart stared at the place on a towering birch she had indicated. Suddenly, he drew back with a gasp as Skystar flew through the air and landed on a neighbouring tree, then flickered out of sight. "You travel by means of the trees?" Stormyheart murmured in curiosity and a touch of awe.

Skyleaf nodded. There, her duty was done. "Continue to lead us," she meowed, and made for the nearest tree. From there, the white cat disappeared into the leaves and joined her leader.

_It is done._

_Good. For the rest of our stay with him, you will be our envoy._

_What?_

_You heard me!_

Fuming, Skyleaf leaped to a different tree, leaving Skystar with his deputy.

"Revenge," vowed Skyleaf under her breath, "is mine."

Nutflower poked her head out from under the small Twoleghouse. Something was missing. She felt it in the air.

The calico she-cat crept to the pine tree wall. She inhaled deeply. The pungent scent of pine overwhelmed her, but pine was the only scent she could smell. Her tail lashed in delight, making the pine branches rustle loudly. Her guard was gone!

A new scent made her turn back to the small Twoleghouse. Twilight padded from the shallow dip in the ground.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" the black loner asked with sadness.

"Yes," replied Nutflower. She couldn't help it - she had to ask. It was her last chance to do it. "Your mate, was it Stormyheart?"

Twilight bristled, the first time Nutflower had seen her angry. "Why does it matter?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," Nutflower had no desire to get into a fight with the queen.

Her fur laid flat, and Twilight sighed with surprising fatigue in her voice. "Whitestar may not want them in his Clan. How did you know of their father? Did he tell you?"

"No," confessed Nutflower. "It's Rainkit. He looks like Stormyheart."

"That kit is completely innocent, and you know it!" Twilight meowed firmly, twitching her long black tail.

Nutflower looked away from the fierce queen's gaze, not wanting to answer.

A long silence stretched between the two she-cats.

"Well," meowed Nutflower. "I'd better be getting back to my Clan. Goodbye, Twilight, and my thanks are with you."

With that, she disappeared into the pines.

"Goodbye," said Twilight softly.

Nutflower pelted straight out for the forest, having decided this was her best method of escape. The large Twoleghouse loomed in front of her threateningly.

She slowed her pace, dropping into a crouch.

Belly pressed to the grass, she advanced cautiously.

A noise made her whip around. The same she-Twoleg was standing in the trail that led to the forest, holding a dish of something in its clumsy paws. Kittypets swarmed around its legs, meowing loudly.

The Twoleg was once again in Nutflower's way, but this time there was no way around it.

"Come eat!" a black she-cat meowed cheerfully at Nutflower, noticing her. Fox dung! Nutflower thought furiously as another kittypet turned towards her and meowed a greeting.

Nutflower looked around in a panic, trying to find the pine tree she and Stormyheart had sheltered beneath.


End file.
